


Price

by chris--daae (AILiSeki)



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/chris--daae
Summary: How much did it cost Raoul to destroy the Phantom?





	Price

Five coins. That's what it took to get Madame Giry to deliver a letter together with the Phantom's salary. Raoul checked his correspondence every day, visited the opera house every day, waiting for a reply.

More five coins for the next letter. Longer. Prettier.

Five days. That's how long it took for a reply. A small note, the red letters looking more messy than usual.

Three weeks. That's how long he exchanged letters with the Phantom. He didn't need Madame Giry's help now, as the Phantom instructed him to where leave the letters.

Two acts. The amount of time he had to wait watching a play that did not interest him much before he felt a presence in the box with him.

Three words. That's how much it took to have the Phantom in his hands.

_'I love you.'_

Raoul did not tell the managers of his idea. He knew they would find it mad. It took some effort to convince Christine. She was certain that it would not work, but Raoul knew otherwise.

After all, the Phantom was a man. A lonely man, from what Christine said. A man has needs. Surely a man who never received any affection would do anything for just a smallest bit.

Raoul did not need to do much. Some nice words here and there, some light touches. In truth he expected more, was ready to do more. But the Phantom- Erik, as he wanted to be called, showed himself to be a very shy lover.

Raoul did not want to admit that it disappointed him somehow.

Three months, that's how long the whole affair lasted. It was very easy, really. By the end of the third month, Raoul guided the policemen down the underground labyrinth as easily as if he had grown up there. Christine was safe out of town, a small measure that was actually unnecessary but that they took anyway.

Erik was took outnumbered and unprepared. He froze when he saw Raoul.

Four words. That's what it took to break him once and for all.

_"I never loved you."_

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt from tumblr: "I never loved you"


End file.
